Consequence
Consequence is a 17th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. Plot Robert Around the Triplets some Our BJ Join all the fun with Picture Treehouse Fun, But the Character Counts Kids are Up at the Treehouse, and Sean Abel has Some new friends from Gullah Gullah Island (Bryan, Armando, Greg, James, Shaina, Vanessa & Marisol). Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Danny *Jeff *Jill *Ashley *Robert *Hannah *Emily *Kristen *Curtis *Keesha *Stephen *Kim *Linda *Kelly *Sean Abel *Michael *Sarah *Joey *Maria *Patrick *Katie *Evan *Kelsey *Tiffany *Mariana *Jake *Bryan *Armando *Greg *James *Marisol *Vanessa *Simeon *Shaina *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #Six Simple Words #Making Choices #Why? #Having Fun Song #Pennies in My Pocket #BJ's Song #Respect #Ten Little Pennies #Your Conscience Is The Key? #The Friendship Song #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #Senses Song #Choices Song #Fess Up When Mess Up #Friends & Family #We Make Choices #We're Kids For Character #I Love You Trivia *Danny wears the same clothes from Sweet As Honey. And a short hair. *Jeff wears the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here!. And a short hair. *Jill wears the same clothes from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And a little long hair. *Ashley wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a little long hair. *Robert wears the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. *Hannah wears the same clothes from Barney's Halloween Party. And a hairstyles. *Emily wear the same clothes from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. And a long hair. *Kristen wears the same clothes from Barney's Good Day, Good Night. And a long hair. *Curtis wears the same clothes from The One And Only You. And a short hair. *Keesha wears the same clothes from Barney's Adventure Bus. And a little long hair. *Stephen wears the same clothes from Count Me In!. And a short hair. *Kim wears the same clothes from Who's Who at the Zoo?. And a long hair. *Linda wears the same clothes from Five Kinds of Fun. And a little long hair. *Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. *Sean Abel wears the same red shirt called Made in America 2017 and a blue jeans with a belt and a wrist hand with a orange Watch. And a short hair. *Michael wears the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a short hair. *Sarah wears the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a long hair. *Joey wears the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a short hair. *Maria wears the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a little long hair. *Patrick wears the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a short hair. *Katie wears the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a ponytail hair. *Evan wears the same clothes from Choices Count!. And a short hair. *Tiffany wears the wears the same clothes from Choices Count!. And a long hair. *Kelsey wears the same clothes from Choices Count!. And a long hair. *Mariana wears the same clothes from Choices Count!. And a long hair. *Jake wears the same clothes from Choices Count!. And a short hair. *Bryan wears the same clothes from The Talent Show. And a short hair. *Armando wears same clothes from The Talent Show. And a short hair. *Greg wears the same clothes from Whose Friend Are You Anyway?. And a short hair. *James wears the same clothes from The Talent Show. And a short hair. *Marisol wears the same clothes from Whose Friend Are You Anyway?. And a long hair. *Vanessa wears the same clothes from Feeling Soup. And a hairstyle. *Shaina wears the same clothes from The Ego Troll Ate Gullah Gullah Island. And a hairstyle. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Talent Show". * When the children says "Hey Everybody It's Time for Barney Says". the sound clip is taken from "A-Counting We Will Go!". *During "Having Fun Song" Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "What a World We Share". *The Season 4-6 Barney doll is the same from "All Mixed Up!". *The Barney costume and his voice used in this episode was also seen in "A Sunny, Snowy Day!". *The Baby Bop costume and her voice used in this episode was also seen in "Snack Time!". *The BJ costume and his voice used in this episode was also seen in "Count Me In!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm". I Love You Transcript * Sean Abel: '''Barney, This Is so about Kids For Character. * '''Barney: '''Yes It Will Sean Abel. * '''Sarah: '''and We Hope that All of Them have Learned a few Things About The Six Simple Word! * '''Kelly: '''Me Too, The Six Pillars, Would Say, Trustworthiness, Respect, Responsibility, Fairness, Caring and Citizenship. * '''Danny: '''They Sure did Kelly! * '''Michael: '''Trustworthiness. * '''Sarah: '''Respect. * '''Joey: '''Responsibility. * '''Maria: '''Fairness. * '''Patrick: '''Caring. * '''Katie: '''and Citizenship. * '''Sean Abel: '''You Know, It Seems the times that lives you guys, You Can Get the Kids for Character Called The Backyard Show Count. * '''Patrick: '''Yeah, and just think what a better idea that would be, if every kid live the kid For Character! * '''Barney: I think so too! After all! Every day and be special! When the People I Love! (Laughs) (singing) I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? * Barney & Kids: I love you, you love me. We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation